Fireflies
by Duckstersandrainbows
Summary: When Simmons left, the world of Leopold Fitz shattered. Now she has returned, it's up to her to put it back together again.


I got bored on the bus one morning so started writing this while listening to my fitzsimmons playlist. I'm new to the world of fanfiction so it isn't perfect but I'm fairly pleased with it! One way I see a talk between Fitz and Simmons going...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fireflies<strong>_

Sad as it may sound, Jemma Simmons had been everything to Leopold Fitz. She was his ray of sunshine on a bleak, coffee fuelled morning, she was his shoulder when the seas were rough, the latter part of his every sentence but more importantly she was his partner, his love, his _world_; So when she left his world shattered. And when she returned it was worse.

It had started with anger and hurt, stuttered curses thrown at her idle stance. He let himself go, months of pain manifesting in a vile ball of false accusations and profanity. Simmons had stared at the ground for it all, soaking all his pent-up emotions like she should have been for the entirety of her stay with Hydra, only looking up once silence fell upon them. Her eyes finally met his and she let out the first sob. "I knew it" he stated, "Everything I said is true isn't it? You think I'm useless, a waste of space so you left. You couldn't stand being loved by someone so... so weak" he said, voice shaky with tears. "That isn't true" she replied, voice barely more than a whisper. Had Leo not been feeling so empty, he'd of fought back with another barrage of his internal pain but a part of his brain was willing to let her speak again, lie or not. "Then why... then what is?" he demanded.

She took a deep breath. Jemma Simmons couldn't hide any longer for the fear of losing him for good this time round. "Fitz I… I" she started, gulping at the thought of what she was going to say. "I didn't leave because I thought you were useless, I left because I was. No matter what I did, it just made things worse. It was breaking both me and you so I took that mission from Coulson and ran. Like a coward" Her words began slow, quickening with every syllable until the sentences poured out of her mouth. "At first I sincerely believed it would help you, that you wouldn't feel so pressured to act well with me being around but my gosh I have never been so wrong. I screwed up and made it all worse, Fitz. I didn't even get a lot of intel from that bloody damaged hard drive. I pushed us apart and have practically nothing to show for it." By now she was ranting, falling into a similar pattern that Fitz had done so mere minutes before. "I know with all these things I've kept hidden from you, you wouldn't believe that after the virus, the pod and my delightful stay at Hydra that something clicked inside of me. A little switch in my mind that said poor little Leopold Fitz was more than Jemma Simmons' best friend but all these stupid words mean nothing. So please, Fitz, let me show you". Fresh tears littered the shattered pair's faces. Neither of them moved and for a split second it felt like the world stood still. Jemma almost took a step back, preparing to make a dash for the door but something in her old friend's eyes stopped her. A look of hope, relief and utter shock flashed through his baby blues, compelling her to take a step forward and grab his collar, placing her lipsonto his shyly.

At first, Fitz didn't respond. His mind raced as he tried to process what was going on. The warmth thatnow occupied his frozen lips was most unexpected and unsurprisingly pleasant_._ He tried to kiss her back but she pulled away before he was able to. Neither of them said anything for several moments before Simmons spoke. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I don't... After all we've been through..." She stuttered but he cut her off, slamming his lips into hers in a needy kiss. There was nothing shy about this one, no reservations from either participant as flavours of tea, sugar and tears mixed together in a unique flavour they could just call _love. _

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they finally separated but somehow her fingers had found their way into his hair while his palms rested lightly on the small of her back. Warm puffs of breath ghosted their lips as they just held each other, not wanting to break the blissful trance they werecurrently in. "You know I didn't... I never got the c-chance to say how much I... I love you" Fitz whispered against her lips, sneaking in another peck. Simmons blushed lightly as a smile graced her features. "Funny you would say that, cause I do too" was all Fitz needed to hear before he pulled her back into their love-sick trance once again. And as the fireflies danced in his stomach, Leopold was sure that his shattered world had slowly begun to spin once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>fin<em>**


End file.
